<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>原耽NP：一池浊水（双性） by LensQiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261335">原耽NP：一池浊水（双性）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao'>LensQiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom, Original Work, 原创 - Fandom, 原创耽美, 原耽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NP, 双性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>●哭包牛郎病娇双性美人攻（受也是双性）。阳光竹马白月光哥哥攻（追妻骨灰场）。冷酷温柔姐夫总裁攻（伪小舅子文学）。受前期明媚纯洁可爱后期纵欲冷淡不要命。<br/>●预警：情敌变情人（攻之间无感情）、爱上仇人、强制爱、NP、误会、棒打鸳鸯、双性、狗血、火葬场、骨灰场。作者无文笔，心很黑，剧情渣，恋爱死。<br/>●总纲码好，目前不知道是开放式结局还是NP还是1V1。反正应该不会是BE。虽然我原来想的结局被朋友说挺惨的哈哈。但是我受刺激了，我本人不如意就算了，为什么我笔下的人也不能完全如意呢！！他们的生活要可可爱爱！</p><p>雷点极多，十分狗血，慎入！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夏真/池烺, 沈泽骞/池烺, 虞城/池烺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01：哭包双性美人攻的撒娇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>池烺闷哼一声，其实爽到不能再爽，但他不愿意向夏真承认，这会让夏真得意忘形。而他不喜欢夏真在床下也得意忘形的模样。<br/>
其实在床上池烺也不喜欢夏真得意忘形，但是那会他已经被肏得神魂颠倒了，哪还会去注意夏真说了什么。<br/>
池烺不得不承认，夏真是最了解他身体上每一个部分的人，他不仅由夏真所调教，他连自己的情欲都由夏真所塑造。<br/>
更何况，他们两个人还有一个最相似的地方——他们都是双性人。只有彼此，才知道这种生理结构所带来的与常人不一样之处。<br/>
但池烺与夏真还是有点差异。<br/>
池烺喜欢他的雌穴被肏，不费多少力气花蕊里的淫水就会自动滴滴嗒嗒地流出来，骚到不行；后穴就不太一样，他的后穴干涩粗粝，很难找到一个会让两个人都舒服的姿势。<br/>
夏真不同，无论前后，夏真都不喜欢被肏，他喜欢肏人。<br/>
可你原来不就是被肏的那个么？卖了这么多年，你还不是只肏过我一个人？<br/>
池烺被夏真惹怒的时候总是要说出这句话，他想狠狠地羞辱夏真，让夏真不要来烦他。<br/>
可是夏真果然是夏真，变态极了的夏真。听到这句话，本来被池烺凶到在一旁抽抽搭搭哭泣的夏真就会喜笑颜开，凑上去亲他。<br/>
像只恬不知耻的傻狗。<br/>
做爱的时候还喜欢哭。<br/>
池烺爽够了，挣扎着想要离开，他明天还有早八。讲王尔德的老师是出了名的严格，自己已经被他抓到过好几次逃课，今天不能太晚睡。<br/>
然而夏真在前半段时间都在满足池烺的欲望，自己完全没有得到释放，于是一把抓住池烺的肩，不让他逃。<br/>
池烺又烦了，伸手去抽夏真。<br/>
他们是后入的姿态，因为这个姿势夏真可以肏得更深，而池烺不用看见夏真的脸。<br/>
不过因着后入，池烺没法扇夏真的巴掌，只能抽到他的身子。<br/>
夏真很瘦，皮肤很白，而且很敏感，轻轻一拍就会变红，甚至留下淤青。<br/>
池烺第一次见到夏真布满青紫的身体时大惊失色，还很心疼、很可怜、很同情夏真。可是随后夏真的话就让他感到厌恶。<br/>
夏真说，那些臭男人看到他们在自己身上留下这样的痕迹，会很满足，塞的钱也就更多了。有时候还会以青痕来计价。<br/>
为了避免自己成为原来肏过夏真的肥头大脑，池烺很少打夏真，他本来也就没有这种暴力因子。但是夏真脸皮厚，唯一怕的就是疼。他要想摆脱夏真，让夏真清醒，就得打他。<br/>
夏真回过神来，依旧没有从池烺身上退出去，反倒哼哼唧唧地哭了出来，头埋在池烺的肩窝里，眼泪顺着池烺的肩胛骨一路流下去，烫得池烺更烦了。<br/>
池烺就知道，自己这下搞砸了，他会被肏得更厉害。夏真有多喜欢在床上哭，池烺就有多讨厌他在床上哭。<br/>
夏真和他解释过，自己在床上哭，是多年训练条件反射的结果。他一哭，买他的男人们中觉得越刺激的事后就会再来，觉得他可怜的就会慢下动作让他好受些，反正对他来说都是好结果。<br/>
可是你现在是肏我的那个啊，又不是被肏得那个。池烺语气不善地问。<br/>
“所以和小烺做爱的时候，我哭是因为太爱你了呀。”<br/>
池烺简直要被他气死了。夏真一开始在床上哭，胯下的动作就会越猛，代表池烺这一个晚上都没有睡觉的时间了。但想到老师那张严肃的脸，池烺终于还是软下身子，推一推夏真，道：“求你了，我明天早上真的要早起。”<br/>
池烺服软夏真就会停止么？怎么可能。夏真一旦肏上了池烺，不满足就绝对不会停下来。<br/>
但是池烺服软的话，夏真就会格外心疼他，至少能早点结束这场性事。在一次剧烈的抽插后，夏真终于尽数射了出来。<br/>
池烺一愣，感觉到不对劲，问夏真：“你没戴套？”<br/>
夏真支起身子来，反问道：“这不是在你房间里面吗？”<br/>
是了，夏真的房间里随处都是安全套，但池烺的房间里没有，因为他们从来不在池烺房间里做爱。通常都是池烺有欲望了，就会去敲夏真的房门。<br/>
而池烺的房门永远是紧闭着的，轻易不会让夏真进去。今天是池烺心烦意燥，直接让夏真进了自己的房间。<br/>
两人方前欲望都很炽热，没人想起这件事。但池烺知道，夏真不可能想不起来，这是他多年的职业素养。不过他没有提，反正事后有找不到安全套的证据。<br/>
“你他妈的就是故意想射在我里面！”池烺真的发起火来，是不会顾忌两人平时情面的。他一脚踹下夏真，又立即后悔。<br/>
池烺意识到，他必须还得向夏真请教相关问题。毕竟有关双性人的生理知识，他全部都是从夏真这里得知的。夏真也确实是个尽职尽责的好老师。<br/>
夏真是最了解池烺的人，也是池烺心甘情愿的舔狗。他一眼就看穿了池烺的后悔，不等池烺自己拉下脸来问，就回答道：“吃点避孕药就得了。”<br/>
看见池烺脸上的犹豫，他又笑道，笑得不怀好意：“就算有副作用也没办法，你难道还想怀孕？”<br/>
池烺哑口无言，翻过一个身子，才问：“你那里应该有药吧？”<br/>
他没有看到夏真赤裸着下身坐在地上，用迷恋到近乎变态的眼光描摹他瘦削的脊背，性器又再次硬了起来。<br/>
“没有。我好久没被肏过，也不打算被人肏了。所以没备药。”</p><p>池烺到底还是没赶上那堂早八课。他图便宜，租的房子与学校有一段距离。夏真一大早就消失了，只给他做了早餐，没有叫醒他。<br/>
等他起床的时候，已经快八点了。池烺没想到的是，今天这位老师火气格外旺盛，居然不准他进教室，还联系了他的辅导员。<br/>
昨天晚上被夏真折腾了一宿，今天又要见到他唯恐避之不及的人。<br/>
池烺站在药店外，很郁闷地点上了一支烟。他不是不可以托夏真买药，但是一般情况，池烺冷静下来了的时候，通常心里都会对夏真升上一股愧疚之情，不好意思再去指使他做事。<br/>
虽然池烺知道，自己如果开口，夏真一定会二话不说，立即去办。<br/>
池烺的性欲比一般人都高，尤其是他的雌穴。即使没有人挑逗也会在一人的寂寞夜晚中泛出滋润的水光，让他辗转难眠，难以入睡。但他不能让更多的人知道自己的特别之处，于是只能找到夏真。<br/>
夏真嘴严，而且夏真在肏他这件事上有经验。<br/>
夏真放下电话的那一秒就立即开始打包行李，不到一小时就自动滚来了池烺家里。<br/>
池烺本来不想他住进自己的房子，但是偷钥匙这种事情根本难不倒从小摸爬滚打的夏真。池烺对夏真是没办法。<br/>
而且自从夏真住进了自己家，对池烺算得上是言听计从，指哪肏哪，不但承包了所有的家务，还承包了池烺的坏脾气。<br/>
池烺给过给他钱，但夏真从来收过。那沓钱永远是规规矩矩地放在池烺的床头柜前。<br/>
池烺担心自己坏了夏真的生意，因为他早就和夏真说好，和自己在一起的时间段里不准出去接其他人的单。他要是不收自己的钱，怎么活命？<br/>
夏真从来只是笑笑，说小烺你不用担心，下贱人自有下贱人的活路。再说，你不是包我吃包我住吗？<br/>
池烺有时候很怀疑，夏真是不是还偷偷出去接客，因为夏真不时地还会往家里买菜，捎带水果和牛奶，不知道他哪里来的钱。<br/>
但是池烺立即又否定了自己，夏真是夏真，从来不会对他撒谎的夏真。自己要是连这个都怀疑夏真，那他真不算是人了。<br/>
池烺压低了自己的帽檐，在帐台前付钱。<br/>
收银员显然见怪不怪，但也绝对想不到池烺这药根本不是买给女朋友的，而是要自己吃的。毕竟谁能想到呢？一个外表正常的普通男学生，居然底下还长着一个雌穴，还有一个子宫。<br/>
就连池烺自己，在七岁以前，都没有意识到自己是个双性人这件事。<br/>
直到七岁池烺父母意外去世，他被池家领养，照例送到医院做了一个彻底的全面检查，才知道自己原来是这种身份。好在池烺的养父养母是高级知识分子，在震惊之后还是没有放弃他，与医生商量过之后全把他当个正常男孩来养。除了池乘月对他态度有变化以外，其余一切都还行。<br/>
池乘月是他法律关系上的姐姐。池烺在没有被领养到池家之前，还是一个偏远山区的双亲健全的孩子的时候，池乘月是他最喜欢的志愿者姐姐，带他折纸，和他拍照。等他真正成为了池乘月的弟弟之后，他才明白距离产生美是句如此现实的真理。他既然享受了池家父母的钱与爱，就得受着池乘月的厌与恨。<br/>
何况他还是个双性人。<br/>
池乘月不止一次地向他、向父母表达过双性人有多么恶心，她不想要这样的弟弟。她情愿让隔壁的沈泽骞做自己的弟弟。沈泽骞多乖啊，长得多漂亮啊，性格多好啊，池乘月在池烺面前不断重复着这些话。<br/>
池烺有时候回想起自己第一次见到沈泽骞的时候，明明是十四年前的事情了，他才七岁，却对那场景分外记忆犹新。<br/>
他也感到奇怪，怎么会记得这么清楚，后来琢磨琢磨，兴许就是因为池乘月在他面前说过太多沈泽骞的好了，因此他对两人的第一次见面，格外期待。<br/>
十二岁的沈泽骞已经初现了日后的惊艳模样。桃花眼，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，巴掌脸。更让人喜欢的还是他笑起来时两颊的小小梨涡，池烺头一次见到就觉得自己被那两个梨涡给旋了进去，然后不知所踪。<br/>
后来他依旧承认沈泽骞好看，没办法，即使是因为怨气说沈泽骞不好看，也实在是太违背良心。<br/>
但池烺坚持认为，沈泽骞的好看是有毒的。夏真也好看，夏真的好看也有毒，但那毒是对所有人的。而只有池烺一人，中过沈泽骞的毒，还差点没命。<br/>
等他好不容易捡回一条命，沈泽骞居然还穷追不舍，要来害他。虽然他口头上是说，为了偿债。所以摇身一变，成了池烺专业的辅导员。池烺犯错被抓，池烺与同学不和，池烺搬出寝室，都是沈泽骞给包庇着的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02：与白月光哥哥的肉体交易</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>池烺压根就没打算去向沈泽骞认错，但奈何不了沈泽骞主动跑上门来。在把检讨书放到那位老教授的桌子上后，池烺刚刚关上门，手腕就被沈泽骞抓住。他倒是忘了，沈泽骞的办公室也在这楼，不然是怎么每次都这么及时地知道他的消息的。<br/>他一路酿酿跄跄地被沈泽骞拉到男厕的隔间里，门被砰地一声关上。池烺认命地蹲下，含住沈泽骞青紫的性器。沈泽骞对他下面的雌穴硬不起来，池烺的后穴又对沈泽骞流不出水来，只有口交才是最佳的解决方法。因为沈泽骞对他的脸有感觉，硬的起来。<br/>沈泽骞多喜欢、多疼爱池烺的脸啊。他知道这张脸上的每一条纹路、每一根绒毛是怎么长出来的，知道池烺的眼睛里是怎么从干净无瑕到盛满欲望的。沈泽骞是看着池烺长大的，他爱这一张脸的每一个细微之处，到了自己都不知道的恐怖地步。<br/>池烺费力地吞吐着沈泽骞的性器，涎水浸湿了沈泽骞的阴毛。沈泽骞扯住池烺的头发，疯狂地朝自己的性器拽去，池烺的眼睛被沈泽骞的手指戳中，痛苦地眯起，也正好躲过了沈泽骞射出的精液。沈泽骞和夏真一样，都喜欢看池烺在床上哭。<br/>池烺哭起来的时候有股不太一样的风情。平心而论，池烺的五官平平，不如夏真的美艳动人，不如沈泽骞的阳光俊朗。但是他哭起来的时候，眼周一圈平时苍白的皮肤会泛红，眼角挂着的泪珠子特别清澈，几乎能照出他们的脸来。哭的厉害一点的时候，细密的睫毛会沾湿，黏在一起，像被原油染黑了的信鸽翅膀。<br/>沈泽骞射过一次，心情好一点，像拎小鸡一样拎起池烺的后颈，带着腿脚发麻的池烺站起来。这么久了，他对待池烺的方式还是没有变化。也难怪池烺觉得他要偿债的话只是一个借口，说白了沈泽骞还是想肏他，就算不能交媾，口交和颜射也让他快乐。<br/>哦，还有腿射。池烺木然地想起。但这是在学校厕所里面，腿射太麻烦了，不如口交来得方便。<br/>“又惹事了？”沈泽骞眉头拧起，凑近池烺的脸，拿出纸巾替他拭去脸上的精液，动作轻柔，“你知道我得多费力才能帮你安抚好徐教授。”<br/>“我口得也很费力。”池烺毫不客气地回答。就像他在发泄欲望上需要夏真一样，不得不承认，在学校里他也离不开沈泽骞。然而沈泽骞并不想夏真那样好糊弄，他俩是平等的交易关系。或者说，是沈泽骞逼迫池烺建立的交易关系。<br/>池烺不接受行吗？不接受他就得住进宿舍，就得在公共澡堂里和其他人一起洗澡，就得莫名其妙地被各种杂务找上门，还得频繁地出入他们院系可敬可爱的沈辅导员的办公室，沈泽骞家里有权有势，他连毕不毕得了业都说不准。不过池烺也没太反感这件事，至少他不用理会同学和老师的嗡嗡噪声了，一切有沈泽骞帮他兜着。<br/>沈泽骞觉得池烺这是在夸他，夸他大。沈泽骞像个被夸奖的小孩子似的还有些不好意思，他放过池烺一马，道：“下次别总迟到了。”<br/>池烺剜他一眼，得寸进尺：“怎么这个老师的课总是在早上？”沈泽骞看破他的意图，笑出声：“你当我有多大的本领，能现在调课？这是教务处管的。”<br/>可能是沈泽骞一时忘形，这句调侃的话声音大了一些，外面进来一位老师，小心翼翼地问：“沈老师，你在里面？”他怎么着都觉得沈老师这句话是在和别人说的，可是这种时候沈老师能和谁在说话呢。<br/>池烺一脸看好戏的表情。他巴不得沈泽骞被发现。有趣的是，在爱沈泽骞的时候，池烺不了解沈泽骞。但恨沈泽骞的时候，池烺实在太了解沈泽骞了。爱情果然是一剂能让人瞎了眼的药。还有什么比得上身败名裂能让沈泽骞感到痛苦呢？池烺只是懒得去扒沈泽骞的黑料而已。他有时候连恨这个人都懒得恨。十几年的爱恨交织，让他早就厌烦了思考与沈泽骞的一切。纯粹的肉体关系是他能接受的最后底线。<br/>沈泽骞果然表情一愣，出现些慌乱的神情：“嗯……我在和别人打电话呢。刚挂电话。”<br/>“哦。”外面的老师点点头，一边放水，还一边和沈泽骞闲聊，“听说你们系的那个池烺，又让老徐发火了？我是听说他是池老师的孩子，你和池老师关系也好。可也不必总护着这个孩子，这样做反而不好。小孩子惯着惯着就会惯坏的。”<br/>池烺几乎要笑出眼泪来。是，他是早就坏掉了，可绝对不是被沈泽骞惯坏的。他是被沈泽骞给玩坏的。<br/>先前拉扯的时候，那盒避孕药早就从池烺的上衣口袋里露出了一个角。池烺知道沈泽骞看见了，没必要遮遮掩掩的。于是一坐上沈泽骞的车，他就拿出药来干咽了下去。沈泽骞没说话，把自己的玻璃水杯递给他。这杯子当初是一对，池烺也有一个一模一样的，后来被他给摔了。<br/>水还是温热的。池烺喉咙不舒服，但还是推开了沈泽骞递过杯子的手。<br/>沈泽骞都习惯被这样拒绝了。他瞥一眼池烺手中的药，心下烦闷，朝车窗外看去：“吃多了对身体不好。”<br/>“那要是怀孕了呢？”池烺笑道，语气毫不在意，“你养我养？”<br/>沈泽骞最恨池烺这种不在意的语气，池烺骂他也好，打他也好，沈泽骞都愿意受着。可是忽然一换上这种不在意的语气，沈泽骞就摸不准池烺是不是还爱他了。这让他很紧张。<br/>“你还和夏真住在一起？”沈泽骞不耐烦，“你干嘛非得和他搞到一块去？不搞到一起去还用得着吃药吗？”<br/>“不和他住一起谁肏我？你肏我吗？”池烺觉得好笑。自从两人分手以后，沈泽骞每次想要管他的事情，他都觉得好笑，“你又硬不起来。”<br/>任哪个男人被这么说了都会生气，更何况是心高气傲的沈泽骞。但他没法反驳，他确实硬不起来。因为他觉得池烺是个双性人，这件事太恶心沈少爷了。沈泽骞一看见池烺那里就很想吐。两人都心知肚明这个理由，沈泽骞不愿意说，但池烺总想要逼沈泽骞说出这个理由来。<br/>他还是十几岁的时候，第一次告诉沈泽骞这件事情，是在沈泽骞的卧室里。十八岁的池烺以为爱可以战胜一切，爱是不分性别的。这是他的小骞哥哥告诉他的。就算你是男孩儿我也喜欢，就算是同性恋我们也可以挣脱世俗的枷锁。<br/>池烺还记得那时候自己战战兢兢地躺在沈泽骞的床上。在此前的两年里，他们拥抱，他们接吻；在此前的十年里，他们从来没有分开过。年轻的池烺无比地相信沈泽骞，小骞哥哥的话就是真理，他绝对不会骗自己。<br/>池烺回想起来，就觉得自己当时太好笑了。怎么就相信了沈泽骞的话，说出了这个秘密呢？<br/>然而他不清楚的是，沈泽骞的话确实是真话，他真的是下定了很大决心才和他的小烺走到这一步。去他妈的同性恋，他就是喜欢小烺。沈泽骞是觉得爱不分性别，可他也觉得爱必须有性别。在他发现池烺身体的异样时，诡异的沉默如潮水般一寸一寸涨了起来，几乎要把房间里的两个人淹没。<br/>说到底问题其实还出在池烺身上。<br/>沈泽骞就是这么想的，他很痛苦：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”<br/>池烺也这么想，他很愧疚：“小骞哥哥，你还是不能接受吗？”<br/>池烺也试探过沈泽骞，拿夏真试探过沈泽骞。他知道沈泽骞很讨厌夏真，因为他是一个双性人。他怕，所以那时候他真话假说：“小骞哥哥，如果我也是他那样的人，你还喜欢我吗？”<br/>沈泽骞是个笨蛋，他以为池烺想听他说情话。池烺也是个笨蛋，他以为情话就是真话。池烺欢天喜地，沈泽骞也欢天喜地。这件事就此揭过，谁也没想到会为后来埋下这样的伏笔。<br/>池烺不止一次地后悔，悔的肠子都青了，要是他当初那句问话里，不加“还是”两个字就好了。他要是直接问，小骞哥哥，你不能接受吗。沈泽骞也会很痛苦，但还是会说我不能接受。但是池烺这么问，阴差阳错的两个字，就把沈泽骞逼上了悬崖。他想起自己对池烺说过，他不在意，他永远不会觉得池烺恶心。<br/>沈泽骞就是个太要脸面的人。<br/>池烺当真相信了沈泽骞的话，以为他不在意，只是暂时没法接受而已。接着他就把沈泽骞逼得越来越紧。沈泽骞不敢说出伤害池烺的话，但不代表他不敢找借口做伤害池烺的事。<br/>没法做爱，这看似是两个人关系上的最大障碍。池烺骗了沈泽骞，心怀歉意。所以他看不清这件事背后的本质究竟是什么，所以他愿意做沈泽骞的舔狗，沈泽骞说什么，他就是什么，才会有后面的一切破腌臜事。<br/>归结原因，错还在自己身上了。<br/>池烺每每推出这个结论，都痛得心肝脾肺脏一齐烧了起来。所以他恨沈泽骞骗自己，但没法报复沈泽骞。可沈泽骞却总把这误以为是池烺还爱他。沈泽骞就是沈泽骞，永远这么自以为是，妄自尊大。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03：和准姐夫的初次见面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门被打开，池乘月小巧玲珑的脸出现在他们两个人面前。池乘月姿色不错，但不算那种国色天香的大美人，比起夏真来可差远了。不过也没有人会把他们两个放在一起做对比，一个男妓，一个闺秀，只有池烺有这样的联想能力。<br/>
“小烺。”池乘月看看池烺，又看看沈泽骞，“小骞。”<br/>
这就是池乘月的情商所在，即使她再厌恶池烺，再喜欢沈泽骞，也知道明面上该怎么摆样子，今天并不只有家里的人来吃这顿饭。池乘月三十岁了，可是还没有结婚。但她抓住了三十岁的尾巴，钓住了一个金龟婿，今天是池家未来女婿第一次来家里吃饭。家里的人理应都在，才显得齐齐整整，其乐融融。<br/>
至于沈泽骞为什么会跟过来，并不是由于池家真的请了他。而是因为池乘月的这个未婚夫，确实很不一般。说池乘月钓上来了只金龟婿，其实不太有道理。最多只能说是姜太公钓鱼，愿者上钩。池家没钱没权，但是个书香门第，池乘月的父母都是有名的教授，教过的学生和挂名在他们门下的学生加在一起，挤满了每个部委与单位。<br/>
虞家有钱，但是再有钱也比不过池乘月家的这种人脉。两相结合，强者无敌。沈家没虞家有钱，但沈家有权。沈家与池家是世交，沈泽骞他爸妈担心自己多年的故交看走了眼，让沈泽骞过来帮他干爸干妈瞧瞧，也算是镇场子。<br/>
就算他父母不说，沈泽骞也会来，因为虞城，也就是池乘月的未婚夫，对他来说，有另一层意味上的不一般。对池烺来说也如此。他们在一起这么多年的默契在这个奇怪的场合显现了出来——两个人都恨虞城恨得牙痒痒。<br/>
沈泽骞是恨得咬牙切齿，但是不明就里；池烺是老谋深算地恨，但是不清不楚。沈泽骞觉得，如果不是虞城，他和池烺绝对不会走到今天这一步；池烺则觉得，如果不是虞城，虽然他和沈泽骞迟早会走到今天这一步，但自己绝对不会受到那种侮辱。<br/>
事情铺开来讲也很简单。沈泽骞不但把池烺给骗了，还把自己给骗了，以为情感的不和就是由于性生活的不和。那能怎么办，问题总不可能出现在纵横情场的沈泽骞身上，一定是池烺太生涩了，教呗。可问题是谁来教，沈泽骞自己是万分不情愿见到光溜溜的池烺的。<br/>
所以他做了一个此生最错误的决定：沈泽骞找来了王博雅。<br/>
王博雅是四九城里纨绔圈内最会玩的一位爷，也是沈少爷的跟屁虫。王跟屁虫一拍脑袋，就想出了这么个妙招，这已经是他能想到的最文雅的妙招了。骞哥不教，咱找人来教呗。谁最懂这些事情，牛郎呗。池烺的身份过于微妙，但是沈泽骞此时也顾不了那么多了。<br/>
他托王博雅找来一堆后庭开出过花的牛郎们，也没舍得让池烺肏，池烺挨个地肏他们就可以了。沈泽骞被王博雅夸这计策夸得神志错乱，真是两全其美啊。<br/>
可池烺却觉得自己也在卖，他觉得被他肏的人好可怜，可是至少他们还是自愿的，还有钱拿。可是他呢，他之所以在这里肏人，是因为他想被人肏。这是什么世道？而且不出意外的，那些男人都看出了他双性人的身份，有些人觉得恶心，甚至不愿意拿钱被他肏。这是在池烺的伤疤上撒盐，还硬抓着他的手往热水里浸。<br/>
还有些人好奇，问池烺，这样的身体肏起人来是种什么样的感受，原来你也能硬起来么？<br/>
池烺的脾气就是在这个时候变烂的。<br/>
但他在沈泽骞面前还是乖小烺。因为他肏过这么多人，练过这么多回了，还是不能够让沈泽骞硬起来。沈泽骞倒是对着他的后穴能肏几次，但是池烺的后穴干涩，他还没射那里就先出了血，谁还敢做下去，要做到医院去吗。沈泽骞可丢不起这个人。<br/>
后来虽然沈泽骞不愿意，但在王博雅的力荐下，池烺还是跟了夏真一段时间，并且做了下面那个。就是在这段时间里，池烺的性欲空前高涨，他头一次感觉到了性爱的快乐，感觉到了那个雌穴被填满原来是这样美妙如同在云端的感受。<br/>
可是那又怎么样。沈泽骞每次发现他后穴干涩无比，雌穴却水润无比的时候，都异常生气。沈泽骞有个坏脾气，只对池烺的坏脾气。他一次又一次地把池烺踹下床，池烺一次又一次地爬回他的床。直到有一次，刚回京被下了药的虞家二少正好撞上了他们俩的眼。<br/>
沈泽骞居然对池烺说，你去勾引那个男人，要是你俩成了，说明问题不在你，在我。以后咱俩好好的，不要总这样折腾了。更可笑的是，池烺居然也相信了。他们两个人或许都累了，相互折磨太久了。谁都忘记了正常恋人之间的相处模式。<br/>
有谁会让自己的恋人去肏别人，被别人肏的？有谁会听自己恋人的话，主动去肏别人，被别人肏的？池烺回忆起那段日子，用了两个字非常精辟地总结：荒唐。他们两个人都是被自以为是爱的东西冲昏了头脑。但其实那根本不是爱，那玩意一文不值。<br/>
池烺穷极自己所学去勾引酒醉的虞城，虞城被他撩得一身火，发现了他是双性人之后竟然也没在意，真就肏进了池烺的雌穴。这是自夏真以外第一次有人进入那块幽地，池烺却不觉得快乐。<br/>
不是虞城没有夏真技术好。是池烺感到委屈了。以前池烺以为沈泽骞爱他，他也爱沈泽骞，所以无论如何他都可以忍受，他不委屈。<br/>
池烺的眼泪哗啦啦地往下流。虞城不愿意肏一个一直哭的男妓。是的，谁会想到这个脱光了衣服在自己酒店房间里摆骚弄姿的人以后会是他的小舅子呢。他连池烺的脸都没看清，只是想拿池烺来发泄欲望而已。可是就是这么一个人，在发现池烺不愿意以后，居然真就忍住了欲火，不肏了。顺便还送了池烺心口一脚，把他踢下了床，然后走人。<br/>
沈泽骞不如虞城。他被池烺撩拨出欲望以后，虽然没法对池烺的雌穴硬起来，但是他可以变着花样折磨池烺。后穴口交，颜射腿射，多少种方法可以满足他的欲望。虞城不但能对池烺硬起来，还会顾念池烺的情绪。到底谁才是他的温柔恋人啊。<br/>
池烺就是被这么一激，突然明白了这件事，委屈到不行：原来沈泽骞一直是觉得自己恶心的，无论如何，都是不可能接受自己的。所以之前的那些事，都是一个笑话，都是他的一厢情愿，都是他的愚蠢而不自知。池烺费劲地从陷阱里爬出来，伤痕累累，也不想去反咬沈泽骞一口。这是他欠沈泽骞的，谁叫他骗了沈泽骞呢。<br/>
哈哈，他心想，所有都到此为止吧。</p><p>沈泽骞自然不会知道池烺的真实想法，他只知道自从那一晚上后池烺就跟变了一个人似的，再也不会缠在他背后骞哥骞哥的喊了。他问池烺，池烺深呼一口气，吐出嘴里的烟圈，那烟圈其实不成形。<br/>
“不爱了啊。”池烺说，“我作践自己作践够了。不想玩自己了，不行吗？”<br/>
沈泽骞没法说不行，他透过池烺那个不成形的烟圈仿佛也看见了写在过往一切背后的两个字，池烺总结的那两个字：荒唐。所以他没法说不行，愣了一愣，道：“小烺，你什么时候开始抽烟了。”<br/>
沈泽骞也抽烟，但他从来不准池烺抽烟。他的小烺就该是那个十年前睁着一双黑白分明的清澈眼睛看着他的小烺，不该沾上这些东西。那烟的牌子沈泽骞也很熟，他从来不抽这个牌子的烟，但是他知道有一个人抽，而且只抽这个牌子的烟。<br/>
虞城。<br/>
他百般挠心挠肺想知道那晚究竟发生了什么。池烺不愿意说。他也没法去问虞城。他这么问，就相当于承认了一切，还暴露了池烺的身份。那一个晚上就成了沈泽骞心底永远的结，随着时间的流逝越系越紧，几近把他勒死。他解不开来，但想活命，所以就得另辟蹊径。<br/>
池乘月和虞城结婚也好，沈泽骞盘算，可以断了池烺的念想。但是他到底不放心两个人见面，硬是要跟过来。好在他也有光明正大的理由。虞城知道两家的关系，之前也与沈泽骞打过交道，都是圈里好玩的人，彼此之间自然有过各色饭局酒局，只是不熟而已。他冲沈泽骞笑着对视一眼，点点头，算是打招呼。<br/>
反而是池烺，他以为他是头一回见。<br/>
不过虞城是个七窍玲珑心的主儿。不好说他对池乘月有几分真心，订婚是处于家庭原因还是自个内心真实想法。但是和池乘月结婚有好处，这是再明显不过的事了。就算为了这个理由，他也愿意好好奉承几句池乘月家里的人。虞城讨好人自有他的一番手段，池乘月一提起自己的未婚夫就会红了脸蛋，池家父母也是赞不绝口。<br/>
只有池烺，他还没有接触过，得好好掂量掂量怎么相处。<br/>
虞城站起身来，连投向池烺的阴影都带着威慑力：“这就是小烺啊，常听乘月提起你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 三次电话铃声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这场饭局勉强算得上是宾主尽欢，除了虞城以外。他也说不上哪里怪异，但是莫名地就觉得自己未来小舅子看自己的眼神不太对劲。<br/>饭桌上虞城举杯敬酒，遥遥隔了一桌子的菜，池烺对他笑，笑得他胆战心惊，自己像是被条恶狠狠的眼镜蛇盯上。晃个神，他又朝池烺看去，那人已经垂下了头，睫毛在脸上打出一个阴影，说不出的温顺样子，让他几乎以为之前的危机感和胁迫感是幻觉。<br/>池烺话也说的好听，不是沈泽骞那种活泼开朗的性格，但是一口一口“姐夫”叫的也很顺。他辈分最小，自己喝果汁，但轮流给人倒酒。虞城等他到了自己身边的时候，想看看这人的眼睛，却被池烺巧妙地躲过。<br/>虞城酒喝多了，眼前的世界也逐渐变得支离破碎。池烺的脸是满地的碎玻璃，随便捡起一块都能割伤他的手。但虞城却意外的固执，想要把这块玻璃拼起来，看看原来是什么模样，就好像他原来就曾碰过这扇玻璃一样。是一种熟悉的透明疏离感。<br/>时候太晚，沈泽骞以家里没人为由自然而然地“被”留宿，池烺说要回学校，但是沈泽骞趁着醉意揽住他的肩膀，和小时候一模一样，说：“明天周六，不回去也不要急。”<br/>“是啊，小烺好久没在家里住了。”池乘月笑眯眯地接话。<br/>沈泽骞再次自然而然地“被”安排和池烺睡在一间房子里，小时候他们就是这样睡过来的，没有人觉得不妥，除了池烺以外。<br/>他对虞城是早有预谋。虞城必须是他的囊中之物。虽然他预计到了这场饭会让他很不痛快，但是没想到自己会这么心烦气躁，更别说沈泽骞的存在。<br/>是的，从两年前池烺被虞城踹过那一脚后，他便怀着一种奇怪而变态的心情爱上了虞城。如果谈不上爱，那他也是对虞城产生了一种奇妙的、崇拜与厌恶交织、渴望与痛恨交织的心理。池烺想要虞城再一次肏进他的雌穴，而且不仅肏进他的雌穴。<br/>夏真固然可以满足池烺高涨的不像话的欲望，可是池烺每每被夏真肏到最深处的时候，眼前都会浮现另外一个人的脸。所以他要夏真后入，他不要看见夏真的脸，他要想象虞城的脸。池烺还想虞城肏他的后穴，只是想一想，他甚至都觉得自己在浑身发颤了。<br/>但是他这两三个小时什么也没干成，还得小心翼翼地避开沈泽骞探究的视线，收敛自己的狼子野心。这方面这两年来他被夏真惯得太坏，不知道如何收住自己的欲望。虞城明明只是看了他一样，他就觉得胃里的果汁突然烧了起来，那炙热的感觉一直从怦怦乱跳的心脏延伸到池烺最隐秘的地方。<br/>他想要了。<br/>可池烺没法现在当着所有人的面前对虞城说，求你了，肏我吧，我想你肏我很久了。好在他的养父忽然念起姑娘家的体面来，要池烺代替池乘月送虞城出门。<br/>池烺跟在虞城的背后，亦步亦趋地下楼，只离了一阶楼梯的距离。他可以闻到虞城身上的酒精味道，还有一股淡淡的烟味。或许是神思过于恍惚，池烺没有注意虞城突然停下步伐，他就这么撞上了虞城的背。<br/>真是一个不容易的机会。<br/>池烺的脸没有离开虞城的背，甚至还下意识地蹭了蹭虞城的背。虞城身体一僵，那种被毒蛇贴附上来的冰冷感顺着脊椎骨蔓延到了脑子里，不知道碰着了哪个奇怪的开关，他居然觉得小腹有些发烫。<br/>“池烺？”虞城似乎觉得这时有什么过激的举动反而不自然，于是低声唤道，没喊“小烺”。这昵称过于亲密，他不太想用在现在的场合。<br/>“唔。”池烺像是被从梦里喊醒来，还留恋吸了一口虞城的气味，才反应过来自己的所作所为。他猛地惊醒过来，才反应自己到底做了什么。<br/>跟被夏真那个变态附体了一样。<br/>夏真每次和他做爱完，都要埋在他的颈窝里深吸几口气。池烺说全是汗味，难闻死了。夏真却又笑。夏真总是笑。这笑和他往常对池烺的笑一样，三分讨好三分迷恋三分欢喜，还有一分池烺说不清看不明的东西。<br/>但没等池烺向虞城解释，电话铃声就响了起来。<br/>是沈泽骞。<br/>他本想挂断，虞城却已经转过身来，看见屏幕上的那行小字——小骞哥哥。<br/>池烺暗地喜欢沈泽骞的时候称他小骞哥哥，池烺明目张胆喜欢沈泽骞的时候称他骞哥。现在池烺不喜欢沈泽骞了，就直呼其名。<br/>池烺喊骞哥的时候就没想过要改电话簿上的名字，对他来说这个称呼是把他区别于围绕在沈泽骞身边其他莺莺燕燕的标志，他要这个称呼给自己勇气，给自己信心。<br/>后来池烺依旧没有给沈泽骞改名字，也是要这个称呼给自己提醒，却是提醒自己当时有多么傻，现在可千万别再犯同样的错误了。<br/>“不接？说不定有什么要紧事。”<br/>虞城也奇怪，为什么沈泽骞要在这个时候打电话来，不过就是楼上楼下的距离。他记不起来那时候那个双性人的长相，就算记起来了，也想不出来沈泽骞和池烺之间的弯弯绕绕与你追我赶。<br/>池烺不得不接，倒不是怕虞城的看法，而是他摸不清楚沈泽骞会做出什么举动来。天晓得，这个被众星捧月惯了的少爷。<br/>“怎么了？”池烺微微皱眉，态度很冲。<br/>“你在哪？”沈泽骞态度更差。<br/>“我能在哪？我在楼下啊。”池烺觉得沈泽骞很好笑。他现在能在哪？能在虞城床上吗？<br/>那边沈泽骞顿了一下，要他赶快上来，就挂断了电话，甚至不给池烺一句回答的时间。<br/>虞城与池烺隔得很近，自然听见了沈泽骞的语气不善。无论内心怎么想，虞城面上还是能够摆出一副关心小舅子的体贴模样来。<br/>“不用送了，早些上去吧。”其实这话当真是出自虞城的真心，他从来没有说过这么一句真心的客套话。因为他现在确实很想要池烺离自己远一点。出于某种无法解释的原因，他竟然对自己眼前一点姿色都没有的小舅子，产生了强烈的情欲。<br/>如果池烺再好看一点，如果池烺不是男人，如果池烺不是他家老爷子为他钦点的未婚妻的弟弟，如果池烺不是他的小舅子。按照虞城三个月前的作风，一定会压着池烺在楼道里，狠狠地要他一次。<br/>说来奇怪，池烺一副眉眼平常的样子，却让身经百战的自己有种诡异的好奇感。他藏了什么秘密，虞城这么琢磨着。<br/>但当下这会，他都得忍着，他现在的身份是池烺温文尔雅的姐夫，不是一匹野兽。虞城是当真想池烺快点回去了，连之前池烺的失态都懒得追究。<br/>池烺张口，却又被一段电话铃声打断。<br/>这次是夏真。<br/>他准备挂掉，却想起今天自己不回出租屋，于情于理都得和夏真说一句，不然实在太不把夏真当人看了。<br/>池烺一直不愿意把夏真当作一个男妓，虽然事实就是如此，虽然他行为上经常显示出这样的意思。可至少在他清醒——比如说不在床上和快要到床上的时候，他通常愿意对夏真和颜悦色，做一个讲道理的人。<br/>他想要解释的话再次被逼回喉咙，池烺又皱起了眉头：“怎么了？”<br/>“我想你了。”夏真的声音软绵绵的，池烺却熟门熟路地听出了这四个字异常的语调背后的含义：夏真想要了。很少会有夏真想要但池烺不想要的时候，但夏真也很少，应该说是从未主动对池烺提过这方面的要求。他总是看似被动地拥抱池烺的主动发骚。<br/>池烺没想到的是，虞城也会听出来夏真真正的含义。他是练家子。只是虞城没想到池烺身边会有一个这样的“伴”。<br/>然而他们俩都没想到的是，夏真的确从来不会向池烺求欢，他的意思就是字面上的意思。两个人都误会夏真了，夏真真的只是想池烺了而已，只不过是生理和心理一起想。夏真对池烺说过，他骗所有人，但不会骗池烺，他对池烺就和他的名字一样。<br/>池烺立即挂断电话，又很快意识到这个动作的掩耳盗铃，虞城一定也听到了夏真的这句话。但其实虞城比他更尴尬，他不但对自己的小舅子起了不该有的心思，还被动地窥视到了自己小舅子的私生活。尽管不是他主动的，尽管他不得不承认这让他很兴奋，原来看上去人畜无害满脸顺从的乖学生也有这样的伴吗？<br/>为了掩饰尴尬，虞城做了一个和普通的举动。他佯装烟瘾犯了，从裤兜里掏出烟盒来，想借机缓解一下两人之间的气氛，却发现烟盒空了。池烺什么也没说，沉默地递过一支烟去。<br/>“你也抽烟？”这句话刚要脱口之时，虞城惊奇地发现这烟竟是自己惯抽的那个牌子，又加了几个字，“你也抽这牌子的烟？”<br/>这烟不容易买，很难想到一个普通学生能买得起这种烟，乃至于知道这种烟。他哪里知道池烺是故意的，故意想让自己身上的味道和他靠近一点。<br/>池烺没说话，电话铃声第三次响起。<br/>他这次已经没有精力去看是谁打过来的了。池烺也点上一根烟，没说话，也没接电话，冲虞城点点头，然后踏着夜色上了楼。他吐出来的烟圈依旧不成形，没有虞城的熟练派头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05：赶着回去被哭包肏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>池烺是在沈泽骞的怀里醒来的。他冰凉的背脊紧紧贴在沈泽骞温热的胸膛，却并不能感受到一丁点暖意。这个睡姿对他来说过于熟稔，是从小到大吸惯了的毒品，一时之间并不容易摆脱。他的脊背曲线和沈泽骞怀抱里的弯度是永远的完美契合。<br/>沈泽骞一只手搭在池烺的腰上，另一只手还缠在他的脖子上。沈泽骞喜欢池烺的脖子，睡觉的时候总要抚摸着。他的手指在池烺脖子肌肤上缓慢摩挲，口里一边呢喃着梦话：“小烺……哥哥带你去玩。别难过了。”<br/>池烺的身子猛地一颤。他猜到沈泽骞梦到哪段日子了。是他们刚认识的那一会。七八岁的池烺充斥着偏执和自卑。沈泽骞为哄他开心，爱拿各种小玩意逗他，也爱带他去各种有意思的地方找乐子。<br/>心头有点点蚊蚁爬行的痒感，池烺迷蒙的睡眼有一瞬间失去了焦点。<br/>但也就只有那么一瞬间。他屈肘向后用力一捅，正中沈泽骞的肋骨。沈泽骞吃痛，很快从睡梦中惊醒：“怎么了，小烺？”<br/>“现在还早吧，再睡一会。今天哥哥带你去个有趣的地儿。”<br/>“沈泽骞，该醒醒了吧？”池烺冷声道，“你还在做什么梦？”<br/>沈泽骞这回是真醒过来了。他脸色微微一变，很快又软下态度。无论是什么时候，至少现在池烺还是在他怀里的。他知道池烺的脾气，他得顺着哄，但不能太宠爱，否则容易蹬鼻子上眼。<br/>沈泽骞经常怀念原来的池烺，那会他不需要怎么哄池烺，更不用担心会不会把池烺纵容出臭脾气来。现在的池烺就是得了便宜还卖乖，已经是一副臭脾气了，得适时地小小威胁一下，才能把他绑在身边。<br/>然而即使要这样花费力气，他还是舍不得池烺：“别那么大声。你家有人在。”<br/>“你知道就好，赶快松开我。”池烺从沈泽骞怀里挣扎伸出一只手来，去拿自己的手机。昨晚夏真又打来一次电话，但是他当时心情不畅，直接关机了。现在回想起来，池烺心中不免有些愧疚，也不知道夏真昨天晚上会不会着急。<br/>“不要。”沈泽骞把他搂的更紧了，拱拱身子，低声道，“小烺，我硬了。”<br/>池烺几乎想把自己的大屏手机甩到沈泽骞的脸上：“你是不是有病。发情也分下场合行吗。这是在家，有人。”<br/>昨夜夏真给他打了几十个电话，有两三秒的，也有几十秒的，记录一直到今天早上，最后一通电话是凌晨四点五十二分。池烺不敢去想象夏真抱着手机一个人在那个逼仄而又潮湿房间里的情景。<br/>那房间本来就是个杂物室，因为池烺不愿意和夏真睡在一间房里，夏真才只好在那放张小床凑合着。这一凑合，就是两年。<br/>夏真……<br/>“夏真给你打电话了？”沈泽骞的视线越过池烺的肩膀看见他手机上的荧荧光芒，狠狠掐一把他的腰，“心疼他？”<br/>其实池烺想错了，他总觉得沈泽骞不了解自己，所以以为自己还爱他。然而这大多还是源于沈泽骞不了解他本人，对自己太有信心了。沈泽骞对池烺的了解比池烺想象的程度不知要超出多少倍。<br/>“让我走。”池烺搬开沈泽骞在他腰上胡乱移动的手，“你脑子有问题吧？会被发现的。”<br/>池烺只有在家的时候才会害怕他和沈泽骞的关系被发现。他会没脸见池家人的。<br/>“以前也不是没有在你家做过。”沈泽骞沉声说，“你明白我的意思。”<br/>池烺连拉带扯的动作顿时停下，他懂审时度势。他太明白沈泽骞的意思了。<br/>沈泽骞还穿着他的睡衣，袖子和裤口都有一些短，露出一段光洁的肌肤，更加显得他性器的深暗恐怖。池烺蹲在床前，含住沈泽骞的性器，整张脸都鼓了起来，有点婴儿肥的样子，可是却一点没有孩子的清澈可爱。他的眼里全是愤怒和厌恶。<br/>沈泽骞双腿大开。池烺的头埋在他的胯间，舌尖在马眼处舔舐。他被舔的舒服，看见池烺的腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，像是小孩子在吃苹果样的，忍不住伸出手指去戳他的脸蛋。<br/>“小时候我给你带过一种糖，你特喜欢，一口气把所有的糖都放到嘴里去了。嘴巴就鼓成你现在这个样子。”<br/>池烺不懂，沈泽骞在学校里那么才华横溢的一个人，怎么有时候就这么蠢。他总觉得提起来原来的旧事会让自己感动。或许的确会，池烺有些看不清自己。可他偏偏却要在这个时候提起来，就是这么想让他觉得原来的自己有多么可笑吗。<br/>他狠狠地咬了一口沈泽骞的性器。沈泽骞还没反应过来，手就下意识地扇了过去。池烺的脸上印着一个红通通的巴掌印，脸狼狈地偏向一边。沈泽骞立即后悔起来，虽然性器那里还是痛得厉害，但他还是下床捧起池烺的脸：“我不是故意的。”<br/> “不想含着了。觉得恶心。”池烺避开沈泽骞的手，“我咬你一口，你打我一巴掌，两清了。”<br/>沈泽骞冷起脸来，收回自己的手：“就这么不想跟我做？急着回去见夏真？”<br/>池烺仿佛听见一个天大的笑话：“我们哪里在做？你又对我硬不起来。我当然要急着回去见夏真，好让夏真狠狠地肏我啊。”<br/>　<br/>池烺赶回出租屋的时候，夏真并不在家。他给夏真打电话，也没有人接通。但他并不知道其他可以联系到夏真的方式，他不知道夏真的工作，也不认识夏真的任何朋友，如果夏真有朋友的话。<br/>夏真在他的生活里从来都是随招随至，如影随形。池烺就压根没有想要去主动联系夏真过，因为夏真总是在那，他不需要费心费神去联系。<br/>他心烦意乱地走向自己的房间，心里的愧疚像是一只生气的河豚，不自觉地往心底释放毒素。但池烺一打开房间的门锁时，就立即发现了不对劲的地方，忽然一愣。<br/>这门没有反锁，有人进过他房间了。<br/>池烺冲进房内，霍地拉开书桌的抽屉。果然，抽屉上的锁也没有扣上，里面的相片和纸都被撕成一条一条，七零八乱地散在地上。<br/>是夏真的手笔无疑。<br/>池烺见过夏真撕钱，撕他痛恨的客人给的钱。他撕的手法极好，像是演练过无数遍，整整齐齐，连齿痕都看不见。<br/>池烺伸手揉上自己的眉心。他知道被夏真发现了。<br/>池烺决定和沈泽骞分手后的第二天，夏真就知道了这件事，甚至比沈泽骞都更早察觉到池烺的异常。在沈泽骞感觉到池烺的反常并发问前，池烺都没有明确地和沈泽骞提过分手。池烺觉得和沈泽骞的关系算恋人简直好笑，说分手也未免太矫情做作了，该散就散。<br/>夏真内心狂喜，表现在面上就是跑来找池烺，一个劲地哭。他又哭又笑的，弄得池烺就想当场走人，如果不是因为他那会实在需要有人陪伴在自己身边的话。<br/>就算是个哭哭笑笑的疯子也好。池烺心道。至少他是一个跟我差不多的疯子。<br/>但他还是受不了夏真哭哭啼啼的模样。那些男人们爱夏真哭起来的模样，是因为他哭起来的时候很有女人柔媚的风情。轮到池烺，就只有憎恶了。而且夏真习惯于表现性的哭泣，即使是出自真情实感，也改不掉那种风格。<br/>跟八点档似的。<br/>池烺叹口气：“我都没哭，你哭个什么劲啊。”<br/>“因为和沈泽骞分手是好事，小烺当然不该哭。”夏真摸一把眼泪，连擦眼泪的姿势都格外撩人。<br/>“那你也别哭啊。”<br/>“小烺知道我为什么哭。”<br/>是的，池烺知道，所以他不愿意劝夏真。因为哭泣是夏真的本能，安身立命的本能。所以他一有剧烈的感情波动，就忍不住哭。夏真曾经把他身上的每一处奥妙与奇特都向池烺解释过。<br/>池烺看一眼夏真，发现他似乎有什么话想问，纵然不想说，也被夏真给哭怕了，不得不借以转移话题。<br/>他经常听到夏真谈起自己的眼泪，却是第一次见到夏真因为他流下的眼泪。他很少见到夏真哭的这么厉害，以后再也没有见过。以至于后来他见到夏真的各种哭泣，都会想起夏真的这次哭泣，他当时嫌弃到不行的夏真的眼泪。<br/>“你问吧。”<br/>“为什么这么突然？”夏真抬起挂着泪珠的眼帘子，“是发生了什么特别的事情吗？”<br/>池烺一直觉得他爬虞城的床这件事只有他和沈泽骞两个人知道，而他们谁也不会对外宣告。然而他们却不明白，在暗处爬行的蜘蛛也会有自己的网。夏真其实一清二楚，他甚至比沈泽骞都更加明白其中的奥秘。因为他比沈泽骞更懂池烺。<br/>沈泽骞对池烺的了解是自上而下，高高在上，自然而然的。夏真对池烺的了解却是有备而来，居心叵测，自下而上的。两种了解完全不一样。<br/>夏真只是想亲口听池烺告诉他。<br/>池烺扭过头，还是以后那套对着沈泽骞的说辞：“也没什么，就是觉得不爱了啊。”池烺没有提下贱这样的词，他不在夏真面前说这样的词。他很怕刺激夏真，但其实夏真不怕刺激，他早就被刺激惯了，他怕的是不被在意。<br/>池烺会小心翼翼地在他面前避开这些词，就是一个在意的表现。所以夏真不去戳破池烺没必要的好心眼，他爱极这种傻乎乎的好心眼。<br/>夏真知道池烺没有说实话。池烺也知道。他们都明白一个事实。<br/>池烺对虞城产生了一种奇异的好感与欲望。不算是爱，但比爱更像狂风暴雨。<br/>池烺从那以后就开始搜集虞城的各色信息，他出席各种公开场合的照片，他在不经意处的剪影，他从小到大的资料，池烺甚至联系过一家私人侦探社，去跟踪虞城的行踪。他迟早有一天会把虞城吃干抹净，以被肏的姿势。<br/>夏真不经意地问过池烺的一些异常举动，池烺每次都是敷衍过去。直到有一天他终于直面池烺的秘密：“你调查过一个叫虞城的人？”<br/>那时他们刚刚结束完一场性事，池烺瘫在沙发上，由夏真帮他清理他的雌穴。夏真翻动池烺阴唇的手停住，突然这么问。<br/>池烺脑子本来昏昏沉沉，却因为这一句话立即惊醒过来。<br/>“小烺激动了。”夏真用指点了点池烺立起来的阴蒂，“又喷出来了一点水。小烺怎么这么骚？”<br/>“所以是因为我满足不了小烺，小烺还要去找被人肏你吗？”夏真抬起脸来，笑得纯净，眼角泛红。<br/>池烺却因为夏真的这个笑容莫名地心惊起来，下意识地就扯了一个谎：“怎么会。你…很好。跟虞城没关系。”<br/>“没有骗我吗？小烺不会被那个人肏了之后就不要我了吧。”夏真低下头，眼泪掉了下来，但池烺没有看见。<br/>还是说，你根本就不想让我肏你，只是把我当作满足欲望的工具呢——你只想被那个人肏吧。<br/>“没有。”池烺听见自己的声音坚定无比，他以为夏真听不出他的动摇。可他又错了，他总对夏真犯错。一个一个小错被扔进不被在意的小小火苗内，就会这样熔铸成大错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 都只是肉体关系而已</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天池烺一直在不停地给夏真打电话。<br/>没发短信。池烺打字，却发现自己根本没有办法用语言表达自己的意思。<br/>他的的确确是骗了夏真，他骗夏真自己对虞城没有别的想法，他骗夏真以后不会再去管这个人。<br/>池烺只能寄托于电话声响时，夏真听到他的声音，态度就会软下来。<br/>可是夏真又有什么资格来管他的事情呢？池烺忿忿地想。他和夏真不过是肉体关系而已，就和他跟沈泽骞一样的。他给了夏真钱，是夏真自己不要的，是夏真自己上赶着要来的。<br/>而且被肏的那个还是他。<br/>其实池烺心中隐隐约约知道自己在推卸责任。嘴上说得好，他和夏真一干二净。可实际上他从头到尾都在依赖夏真，利用夏真。夏真无怨无悔，可他就能理直气壮吗。池烺心虚。<br/>你是心甘情愿地被我利用的，跟我没关系的这种混账话，即使池烺自认为已经够下贱了，也实在对夏真说不出口。夏真又没做错什么。<br/>他唯一能找到的理由是夏真在这场彻头彻尾的单向追逐游戏中也得了好处。毕竟池烺是和他一样的双性人，雌蕊娇艳欲滴，特别好肏。他肏自己肏得可爽了，也不算亏。<br/>池烺头靠在沈泽骞的车窗玻璃上，心情烦闷。<br/>纵使他上一次和沈泽骞分手的时候差点大干一架，现在池烺还是不得不坐他车去赴饭局。人在屋檐下，哪能不低头。他求沈泽骞的事情多了去了，也不差这一点脸了。<br/>池烺坐上车的时候，没有忽视和他一起从教室里出来的学生们投过来的视线。他们文科专业本来就男多女少，沈辅导员年轻帅气，干净阳光，对哪个学生不是客客气气，温文尔雅的模样，有哪个女生会不芳心暗动？<br/>别提女生了，连男生都逃不过沈泽骞的魔爪。想到这里，池烺忍不住笑起来，迎着其他同学的嫉妒目光，在沈泽骞的副驾驶座上挺直腰板坐好，任由沈泽骞替他系好安全带。正巧沈泽骞的脖颈停留在他的嘴下，池烺头微微一低，仿佛在和沈泽骞密语一样。<br/>他知道沈泽骞的意图，替他撑腰。池烺和同学的关系不算太好。<br/>他平日里独来独往，上的都是公共课，也没什么交朋友的机会；又不住宿舍，更不会有什么熟悉的人了。<br/>池烺觉得没有什么，他前二十多年的人生，交际圈本来就不大，或者说他的交际圈根本就只有沈泽骞一个人。沈泽骞把他圈在自己身边，带他和自己的狐朋狗友混七混八，美曰其名是舍不得他。<br/>后来池烺才意识到，沈泽骞对他只是纯粹的占有欲。而他大好的青春时光就这么全部耗给了沈泽骞，可沈泽骞并没有教会他交往这个词的真正含义。他不知道怎么去和别人进行正常的交往，如果一方不做另一方的奴隶，这种关系要如何维持下去呢。<br/>池烺是个社交圈的边缘人物。这也是沈泽骞种下的恶果。沈泽骞对此洋洋得意，池烺对此一无所知。<br/>但如果不是沈泽骞，池烺的人际关系也不至于会烂到这个地步。<br/>沈泽骞以为，学生和他闲聊时状似不经意的对池烺的恶言恶语，池烺在课堂上莫名其妙的被孤立，周围人对池烺的议论纷纷，都是池烺自己造成的。因为池烺的性格就是这么倔，沈泽骞这么觉得。<br/>所以他为了让池烺能好好地和同学们相处，愈发不顾及地偏向池烺。沈泽骞要让所有人知道，池烺不是好欺负的。除了他可以欺负以外。<br/>可事实其实不是这样的。固然池烺孤僻，也不至于处处与人故意交恶。他只是被人嫉妒了而已。<br/>因为沈泽骞不加考虑的偏袒。<br/>池烺觉得这件事很有种黑色的幽默感。他想问沈泽骞知不知道自己的行为无异于火上浇油。他看沈泽骞为他跑东跑西，爬上爬下，一点也不感动，他看沈泽骞的样子就像是在看跳梁小丑。<br/>他不打算戳破，尽管自己被排挤。<br/>但偶尔逗逗沈泽骞还是很有意思的。<br/>车子启动，外面的场景飞速向后流动，很快那群伸颈盼导员的学生们就被丢在了车后。但池烺知道有人刚刚特别注意到了他和沈泽骞的这次“亲密接触”。<br/>“沈泽骞？”池烺突然说，“你知道我有一个舍友最近选上了我们院系的学生会主席吗？”<br/>沈泽骞立刻反应过来：“那个叫肖安煦的？我们几个老师讨论过他，很有天赋的一个学生，社交能力也很强。”他偏头看池烺面无表情的脸一眼，转回头，把嘴里那句“你多跟他学学”的话塞回胃里。<br/>“怎么突然问起他来？”沈泽骞单手扶住方向盘，另一只手从烟盒里摸出一根烟咬上。<br/>“你知道他为什么要去竞选院系学生会主席吗？”池烺笑问，“现在人均一个学生会主席，他又忙着各种社团，何苦呢。”<br/>“我找他聊过。”沈泽骞的眉头凑在一起，“劝他还是不要搞这么多课外活动了，以免耽误专业学习。他很有天赋，以后走研究的路子完全没问题。但他执意坚持，我也就没管，说说就是了。要是我对待每个学生都跟对待你一样，还不得操死心去。”<br/>回话就回话，捎带私货是什么意思。池烺嗤笑：“你不觉得他所有的社团你都很熟悉吗？你当年也是院系的学生会主席吧。”<br/>“沈泽骞，你还真有祸害人的本事。”</p><p>最后沈泽骞那根烟还是没抽起来。他反问池烺：“那关我屁事？”<br/>池烺一时很可怜肖安煦，又觉得没必要。与其有功夫可怜可怜肖安煦，还不如先可怜可怜自己。<br/>沈泽骞实际上就是一个这么冷酷无情的人。池烺原来不知道，肖安煦不知道，一众扭着屁股巴望沈导员的女学生也不知道；不过池烺现在知道了。<br/>他问坐在自己旁边，正专心致志地帮他剥螃蟹的沈泽骞，低声咬牙切齿：“你还真比我这个挂牌弟弟更亲了。我之前倒是忘记问你，为什么两家人的饭局，你总有厚脸皮蹭过来，你又不姓池，也不姓虞。”<br/>沈泽骞把一只完完整整，白白嫩嫩的蟹腿放在他碗里，顾左右而言他：“螃蟹性寒，尝尝味，不要吃多了。要喝点酒吗？”<br/>这场饭局是一场订婚酒的预热，两家人坐在一个大圆桌上，共同商量订婚酒宴的具体事宜。虞城家大业大，还想趁着这次订婚在笼络笼络平时不怎么联系的达官贵人们。<br/>明明饭桌上是五对二的压制关系，话语权却很明显的掌握在虞家那边，准确来说，是掌握在虞城手上。这个男人确实一举一动都有压摄人的气场。<br/>沈泽骞的魅力不是如此。他是躺在夜幕上嬉笑的星星里最闪亮最漂亮的那颗，看上去不具有胁迫性，倒映在水里，清辉荡漾在觳纹中，让人觉得伸伸手就可以够到。可是真的踏进去，才发现是幽寒冰冷的潭，然后被潭底的藤蔓缠住，爬不出来了。有暖度的星星是假的，虚幻的，远在天边。<br/>虞城是深深的海，潮水一浪又一浪，没有什么能在他的心上留下痕迹。<br/>池烺收回盯着虞城的视线，拨弄两下碗里的蟹腿肉，轻轻咬了一口：“不喝。”<br/>虞城今天晚上敬了每个人的酒，连敬沈泽骞的时候都热络亲切，好像沈泽骞和他是失散多年的亲兄弟似的。唯独朝自己敬酒的时候，避开了自己的视线。<br/>池烺的兴致被勾起来，这种酒喝的没意思，他倒是想念起烟味来，离开饭桌，溜到露台上去抽烟。沈泽骞想跟着他，却被虞家的老爷子纠缠住，不得不应付。<br/>他一个人站在露台上，果然等到了虞城。<br/>可虞城不是来找他的，虞城只是也烟瘾犯了而已。<br/>毕竟是两个有着某种关系的人站在一起，于情于理都不好不搭话。池烺不在乎，可是虞城却觉得不自在。他到底还是朝池烺的方向走了几步，随口道：“我来外面抽支烟。”<br/>池烺漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，像是掩藏罪证一样立即灭掉了自己的那根烟。火星拧灭在手指上，他也不哼一声。<br/>虞城忽而觉得池烺终于有点后辈的模样了。先前池烺看他，总是在看猎物一般的眼神，阴鸷狠辣，蛰伏待机。虞城不舒服，想要看清，却被池烺抢先一步收回毒牙，做回乖乖学生的姿态，温顺听话，让他摸不清底，心里没着落，好奇又不方便靠近，紧张又不好意思承认。<br/>但是这会池烺掩耳盗铃的动作，一下子让他想起来了自己第一次抽烟的情形。<br/>几个半大的男孩子躲在男厕的隔间里，手上的动作哆哆嗦嗦，一直点不着烟，好不容易冒了火，兴奋得不成样子，没料到隔间突然传来年纪主任的一泻千里后舒爽的声音，吓得他直接双指一夹，硬生生用手熄掉了那支烟。<br/>其实也没有多疼，但那几个男孩里只有虞城没出息地被吓得直接在手上按掉了烟，让他觉得特别掉份，一直纠结了半个月。<br/>可到现在他已经能非常熟练地吐出漂亮的烟圈了。<br/>虞城一时有些感慨，连带着就也给池烺打上了时间柔和系的滤镜。也不过是个小孩子而已。他心中萌生出要拿池烺当弟弟疼的想法，出自真心，是比娶池乘月还要真的真心。<br/>或许也有掩盖自己那层对池烺莫名其妙的欲望的意思。<br/>虞城抹起笑容，笑得不再像个快三十的前钻石王老五，反倒像个会跑上几条街只为跟踪喜欢姑娘的十几岁叛逆少年，调侃道：“我来外面抽支烟，你不会闻不惯烟味吧？”<br/>“我、讨、厌、烟、味。”池烺一字一顿，说得毫不客气。<br/>虞城一怔：“得了吧。还装呢？你不也抽烟吗。”他笑笑：“还一个牌子的，怎么就讨厌了？”<br/>池烺闻言霍地直起靠墙半勾的腰，眼中凶光毕露：“谁和你抽一个牌子的烟了，恶心。”<br/>虞城是真的愣住了。他想不明白，这人，前面在里面对着长辈的时候不巧笑兮焉言笑晏晏的吗？怎么一对着他就本性毕露，张牙舞爪的了？我招你惹你了？<br/>他被突然露出獠牙的小狼惊住，半晌说不出话来，只能漠然对着池烺凶狠的目光。<br/>夜晚的风很凉，露台上没有其他人，也没有灯，安静又寂寥，唯有他手里还夹着一点灼红。虞城也盯着池烺的脸，那张脸棱角分明，少年人锐利的锋气，这么向他横冲直撞过来，把他的心割得七零八落，坚硬的外壳剥落，破碎。<br/>虞城的心一下子就诡异地柔软了下来。他想笑，积攒的脾气一瞬间消失，小家伙还是年轻，不知道怎么惹人生气。他一个大人，懒得和他较劲，多掉价。<br/>“外面风大，回去吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 难得的主动缠绵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　池烺在电闪雷鸣中惊醒，后背上冒出了涔涔冷汗。他也不记得自己到底梦见了什么，但梦中场景的真实性却让他胆战心惊。池烺依稀觉得梦里有死亡，有婚礼。人类的堕亡与新生重重叠叠，幻影一层一层包裹他，越来越紧，直到窒息。<br/>
　池烺睁着眼睛躺在床上，像是直挺挺的干尸。缓了半晌，他哑着嗓子，跌跌撞撞地来到夏真卧室前。在敲门的前一刻才想起夏真已经不在了。<br/>
　后来他还是联系上了夏真。确切地说，是夏真主动找上了他。否则池烺不可能找得到夏真。夏真熟知他的所有，而池烺对夏真实质上一无所知。夏真问他，能不能别是虞城，能不能换一个人。<br/>
　池烺不解其意。<br/>
　“小烺，你不要我了也好，你想同时再找别人也好，可这个人，能不能别是虞城？沈泽骞都行，他好歹那么心疼你，总比跟姐夫搞在一起好。”<br/>
　池烺扇了夏真一个巴掌。　沈泽骞算是个什么货色？池烺眉头发颤：“什么叫沈泽骞都行，你当我是谁？和你一样的人么？”<br/>
　话一出口，池烺就知道自己说错了。可是他没这个脸向夏真道歉。从来都是夏真对他低头做小。池烺深吸一口气，想说点其他什么，但话到嘴边，看见夏真依旧是一脸无所谓笑容的时候，突然变成了他自己也不知道为什么会说出来的话。<br/>
　“你以为你是我谁？凭什么来这要求我？我想和谁做爱是我的自由，关你屁事。”<br/>
　池烺想，夏真要是那会哭了的话，哪怕是像以前他在床上哭泣的那个样子时，自己都会心软，软的一塌糊涂。他想他会拥抱夏真，会和夏真道歉，会应允夏真，会安慰夏真。甚至会和夏真说我爱你，哪怕并非完全出自真心。<br/>
　可是夏真就是没有。<br/>
　夏真笑得就好像是一个没事人。让池烺觉得自己仿佛也是那群曾经在夏真身子里进进出出的大腹便便的中年油腻男人。还他妈的有暴力倾向。<br/>
　池烺很生气，也很无力。夏真走了，他没有挽留他。<br/>
　走了也好，池烺靠在门上，缓缓滑落到地板上，这样想。<br/>
　<br/>
　池烺只好又回到自己的卧室。但他能确切地感受到来自自己身体内部的那种虚空感。池烺把这种感觉理解为欲望。他双手颤抖地摸向自己的手机，手指在通讯录里夏真的名字上停留了一秒，然后删除了这个名字。<br/>
　他继续下滑，最终停留在“小骞哥哥”四个字上。池烺盯着屏幕的漫漫荧光几秒钟，还是败给了欲望。<br/>
　其实他现在并不想做爱，下体也并没有湿润的感觉。池烺想的仅仅是现在手边能紧紧抓住什么而已。他不想承认，这种欲望并非来自肉体，而是一种精神上的寂寞。池烺想见到一个活人，就现在。<br/>
　池烺说，你只是因为想做爱了，才找沈泽骞的。　他闭上双眼，拨下那个熟悉的电话。<br/>
　沈泽骞正和一堆狐朋狗友在赌场里玩。很困，沈泽骞强撑着眼皮打量手上的牌，一下子来了精神。这牌面，他稳赢。<br/>
　池烺的电话在这个时候来到。沈泽骞更加惊喜了，他瞅一眼赌桌对面沉思的虞城，接通电话：“小烺？怎么了。”<br/>
　“你现在能来我这一趟么？”<br/>
　沈泽骞挂断电话，直起身子，俯身对虞城说：“虞哥，我有事，先走了，这把算你赢。”<br/>
　王博雅在旁边纳闷，大喊大叫：“骞哥你疯了吧？这牌你都走，不玩我替你玩啊。”说着，就要摩擦拳掌地摸过沈泽骞的牌。<br/>
　沈泽骞打掉他的手，用余光一挑虞城，把牌面摊开：“咱跟虞哥谁跟谁啊，还在意一点小钱算什么？虞哥，这把算我送你的。没事啊。”<br/>
　虞城明知沈泽骞是表面上作出了一副认输的姿态，暗地里却狠狠刮了他的面子。什么叫送？他笑起来，懒得和这种小家子气的小屁孩计较：“小骞，刚刚接了谁的电话啊？这是要赌场失意，从情场来补了？”<br/>
　沈泽骞那双漂亮至极的桃花眼里盛满了滚烫的爱意，活像是只开屏的公孔雀：“是啊。熊和鱼掌不可兼得呗。”<br/>
　虞城一怔，仿佛从沈泽骞的眼里看见了一个不该出现的身影。他突然气馁下来，失了和沈泽骞针锋相对的斗志，淡淡笑道：“那祝你马到成功。”<br/>
　<br/>
　沈泽骞一进门，就被池烺疯狂的索吻给缠住了。池烺的嘴唇干燥，甚至还有起皮。从夏真走后，他就没有好好地一天八杯水了，连饭都不一定会按时吃。北方的秋季干燥，池烺却不会主动去保养。<br/>
　沈泽骞的嘴唇则饱满而富有弹性，香泽动人。池烺像是要把沈泽骞的灵魂都从他口里吸出来一样，热情到让沈泽骞都有一些招架不住。<br/>
　但池烺难得这样对他，不再是一张冷冰冰的面孔。沈泽骞心底柔情四溢，觉得怀里的池烺还是那个十几岁时拼尽全力来爱他的池烺。他还想再听池烺叫自己一句“小骞哥哥”，“骞哥”也行。<br/>
　沈泽骞环住池烺的腰，亲昵地捏了捏，好不容易抽出一口气来，问道：“怎么瘦成这个样子了？没有好好吃饭？”<br/>
　池烺没回答，在沈泽骞身下难耐地扭动着身躯：“想要......”<br/>
　沈泽骞如同被当头浇了一桶冰水，冷下脸来：“你把我叫过来就是为了这个？”<br/>
　池烺抬起头来，笑得猖狂：“你以为呢？别太自以为是了吧。”<br/>
　沈泽骞一把推开紧紧缠在自己身上的池烺：“你当我是夏真？”沈泽骞又错过了软弱的池烺，错过了年幼的池烺。他没看见池烺狰狞面孔后的眼泪。沈泽骞只是一心愤怒，觉得自己为池烺一步步退让，尊严和骄傲却被眼前这个人不知好歹地踩在地上。他要做的是池烺的爱人，不是池烺的工具人。<br/>
　沈泽骞到底还是没有舍得走，即使池烺承认自己不过是欲望高涨，想要做爱了，才需要沈泽骞而已。沈泽骞感到厌恶，这是他想到要把自己的性器插入池烺雌穴时的本能心理反应。<br/>
　但他总觉得池烺的状态有点怪异，不像以往一样牙尖嘴利，恨不得要让自己永远没脸出现在他眼前。而且，这是池烺难得一回不是因为有求于他而把他找来。而更讨人厌的夏真也不在。<br/>
　沈泽骞多少有些不愿意放弃这种难得的时刻。他看着被自己一时用劲过大甩在沙发背上的池烺，前额的碎发比上次见长了许多。那头发足够遮住池烺此刻眼里的脆弱，不让沈泽骞发现。他叹一口气，又重新搂过池烺，发觉两人已经有一段时间没有见面了。<br/>
　思念真是奇怪。不见面的时候不觉得想念难耐，竟然要等到见面了，明明可以碰触到活生生的人了，之前积攒的想念却在一瞬间内爆发，让沈泽骞知道，原来自己这段时间这么思念池烺。<br/>
　想他想到不行。而他此前居然一无所知。<br/>
　沈泽骞将池烺抱进房间里，两个人躺在床上，脸对着脸。池烺倒是顺从乖巧得很，之前那一番折腾几乎耗尽了他残存的所有精力。现在他只是不想看见沈泽骞的脸，干脆闭上了眼睛。<br/>
沈泽骞恰好能大大方方地描摹池烺的脸。他能准确地说出这张脸上有哪里与之前不一样了，有哪里还和小时候差不多，可是他不能判断出池烺的心里有什么发生了变化，什么是否还保留着。<br/>
　他心烦意乱起来，随便扯开一个话题：“最近学校有一个交流项目，我帮你报了名。”<br/>
　池烺都懒得去骂沈泽骞了，你又自作主张，你问过我意见了吗？但他早就习惯了沈泽骞这种恶心人的好意。沈泽骞一定有一堆振振有词的大道理。<br/>
　他是为了他好。<br/>
　沈泽骞果然接着解释：“就在国内。是南方一所学校，你去听听讲座，和学校里的教授交流交流，也挺好的。也能帮你以后走学术打通点人脉。”<br/>
　我又没说我以后想走学术这条路。<br/>
　池烺也懒得反驳沈泽骞，他知道他的人生蓝图已经被沈泽骞规划的满满当当，光明一片。但其实这一切都和自己没有关系。<br/>
　池烺应道：“这么好的机会，轮的到我？”他在班上的成绩不算差，但也就维持一个平均的水平。<br/>
　这件事，池烺其实也听到过班上同学的议论。他掀起眼皮子：“不就一两个名额吗？我听说肖安煦还在和其他人抢名额。他都要抢，我哪来的资格？”<br/>
　沈泽骞怜爱地伸手替池烺顺顺额前的刘海：“我帮你又塞进去了一个名额。”<br/>
　别说“帮”字，池烺有些想作呕。沈泽骞的语气就像是当初他要池烺去轮流肏人时说的那句话。<br/>
　“说不定能帮我们能更好地契合。”池烺又紧闭上双眼。真他妈的作弄人。<br/>
　“你也会去？”池烺没有拨开沈泽骞的手，问道。<br/>
　“我会放心你一个人吗？”沈泽骞心情好起来，笑着反问，“本来就是院里的几个老师过去开学术会议，只不过顺带捎夹几个本科生而已。我想带谁还不是我说了算。”<br/>
　他就知道。池烺暗自恨道，为什么沈泽骞想着法子也要把自己带过去，为什么肖安煦挤破了头也要跟过去。<br/>
　“记得去剪头发，太长了。快睡吧。”沈泽骞见池烺没有排斥自己，忍不住凑过去亲亲池烺的额头，“你放心，没出发前，别人不会知道这件事的。”</p>
<p>　沈泽骞又错了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 难得的主动缠绵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　池烺在电闪雷鸣中惊醒，后背上冒出了涔涔冷汗。他也不记得自己到底梦见了什么，但梦中场景的真实性却让他胆战心惊。池烺依稀觉得梦里有死亡，有婚礼。人类的堕亡与新生重重叠叠，幻影一层一层包裹他，越来越紧，直到窒息。<br/>
　池烺睁着眼睛躺在床上，像是直挺挺的干尸。缓了半晌，他哑着嗓子，跌跌撞撞地来到夏真卧室前。在敲门的前一刻才想起夏真已经不在了。<br/>
　后来他还是联系上了夏真。确切地说，是夏真主动找上了他。否则池烺不可能找得到夏真。夏真熟知他的所有，而池烺对夏真实质上一无所知。夏真问他，能不能别是虞城，能不能换一个人。<br/>
　池烺不解其意。<br/>
　“小烺，你不要我了也好，你想同时再找别人也好，可这个人，能不能别是虞城？沈泽骞都行，他好歹那么心疼你，总比跟姐夫搞在一起好。”<br/>
　池烺扇了夏真一个巴掌。　沈泽骞算是个什么货色？池烺眉头发颤：“什么叫沈泽骞都行，你当我是谁？和你一样的人么？”<br/>
　话一出口，池烺就知道自己说错了。可是他没这个脸向夏真道歉。从来都是夏真对他低头做小。池烺深吸一口气，想说点其他什么，但话到嘴边，看见夏真依旧是一脸无所谓笑容的时候，突然变成了他自己也不知道为什么会说出来的话。<br/>
　“你以为你是我谁？凭什么来这要求我？我想和谁做爱是我的自由，关你屁事。”<br/>
　池烺想，夏真要是那会哭了的话，哪怕是像以前他在床上哭泣的那个样子时，自己都会心软，软的一塌糊涂。他想他会拥抱夏真，会和夏真道歉，会应允夏真，会安慰夏真。甚至会和夏真说我爱你，哪怕并非完全出自真心。<br/>
　可是夏真就是没有。<br/>
　夏真笑得就好像是一个没事人。让池烺觉得自己仿佛也是那群曾经在夏真身子里进进出出的大腹便便的中年油腻男人。还他妈的有暴力倾向。<br/>
　池烺很生气，也很无力。夏真走了，他没有挽留他。<br/>
　走了也好，池烺靠在门上，缓缓滑落到地板上，这样想。<br/>
　<br/>
　池烺只好又回到自己的卧室。但他能确切地感受到来自自己身体内部的那种虚空感。池烺把这种感觉理解为欲望。他双手颤抖地摸向自己的手机，手指在通讯录里夏真的名字上停留了一秒，然后删除了这个名字。<br/>
　他继续下滑，最终停留在“小骞哥哥”四个字上。池烺盯着屏幕的漫漫荧光几秒钟，还是败给了欲望。<br/>
　其实他现在并不想做爱，下体也并没有湿润的感觉。池烺想的仅仅是现在手边能紧紧抓住什么而已。他不想承认，这种欲望并非来自肉体，而是一种精神上的寂寞。池烺想见到一个活人，就现在。<br/>
　池烺说，你只是因为想做爱了，才找沈泽骞的。　他闭上双眼，拨下那个熟悉的电话。<br/>
　沈泽骞正和一堆狐朋狗友在赌场里玩。很困，沈泽骞强撑着眼皮打量手上的牌，一下子来了精神。这牌面，他稳赢。<br/>
　池烺的电话在这个时候来到。沈泽骞更加惊喜了，他瞅一眼赌桌对面沉思的虞城，接通电话：“小烺？怎么了。”<br/>
　“你现在能来我这一趟么？”<br/>
　沈泽骞挂断电话，直起身子，俯身对虞城说：“虞哥，我有事，先走了，这把算你赢。”<br/>
　王博雅在旁边纳闷，大喊大叫：“骞哥你疯了吧？这牌你都走，不玩我替你玩啊。”说着，就要摩擦拳掌地摸过沈泽骞的牌。<br/>
　沈泽骞打掉他的手，用余光一挑虞城，把牌面摊开：“咱跟虞哥谁跟谁啊，还在意一点小钱算什么？虞哥，这把算我送你的。没事啊。”<br/>
　虞城明知沈泽骞是表面上作出了一副认输的姿态，暗地里却狠狠刮了他的面子。什么叫送？他笑起来，懒得和这种小家子气的小屁孩计较：“小骞，刚刚接了谁的电话啊？这是要赌场失意，从情场来补了？”<br/>
　沈泽骞那双漂亮至极的桃花眼里盛满了滚烫的爱意，活像是只开屏的公孔雀：“是啊。熊和鱼掌不可兼得呗。”<br/>
　虞城一怔，仿佛从沈泽骞的眼里看见了一个不该出现的身影。他突然气馁下来，失了和沈泽骞针锋相对的斗志，淡淡笑道：“那祝你马到成功。”<br/>
　<br/>
　沈泽骞一进门，就被池烺疯狂的索吻给缠住了。池烺的嘴唇干燥，甚至还有起皮。从夏真走后，他就没有好好地一天八杯水了，连饭都不一定会按时吃。北方的秋季干燥，池烺却不会主动去保养。<br/>
　沈泽骞的嘴唇则饱满而富有弹性，香泽动人。池烺像是要把沈泽骞的灵魂都从他口里吸出来一样，热情到让沈泽骞都有一些招架不住。<br/>
　但池烺难得这样对他，不再是一张冷冰冰的面孔。沈泽骞心底柔情四溢，觉得怀里的池烺还是那个十几岁时拼尽全力来爱他的池烺。他还想再听池烺叫自己一句“小骞哥哥”，“骞哥”也行。<br/>
　沈泽骞环住池烺的腰，亲昵地捏了捏，好不容易抽出一口气来，问道：“怎么瘦成这个样子了？没有好好吃饭？”<br/>
　池烺没回答，在沈泽骞身下难耐地扭动着身躯：“想要......”<br/>
　沈泽骞如同被当头浇了一桶冰水，冷下脸来：“你把我叫过来就是为了这个？”<br/>
　池烺抬起头来，笑得猖狂：“你以为呢？别太自以为是了吧。”<br/>
　沈泽骞一把推开紧紧缠在自己身上的池烺：“你当我是夏真？”沈泽骞又错过了软弱的池烺，错过了年幼的池烺。他没看见池烺狰狞面孔后的眼泪。沈泽骞只是一心愤怒，觉得自己为池烺一步步退让，尊严和骄傲却被眼前这个人不知好歹地踩在地上。他要做的是池烺的爱人，不是池烺的工具人。<br/>
　沈泽骞到底还是没有舍得走，即使池烺承认自己不过是欲望高涨，想要做爱了，才需要沈泽骞而已。沈泽骞感到厌恶，这是他想到要把自己的性器插入池烺雌穴时的本能心理反应。<br/>
　但他总觉得池烺的状态有点怪异，不像以往一样牙尖嘴利，恨不得要让自己永远没脸出现在他眼前。而且，这是池烺难得一回不是因为有求于他而把他找来。而更讨人厌的夏真也不在。<br/>
　沈泽骞多少有些不愿意放弃这种难得的时刻。他看着被自己一时用劲过大甩在沙发背上的池烺，前额的碎发比上次见长了许多。那头发足够遮住池烺此刻眼里的脆弱，不让沈泽骞发现。他叹一口气，又重新搂过池烺，发觉两人已经有一段时间没有见面了。<br/>
　思念真是奇怪。不见面的时候不觉得想念难耐，竟然要等到见面了，明明可以碰触到活生生的人了，之前积攒的想念却在一瞬间内爆发，让沈泽骞知道，原来自己这段时间这么思念池烺。<br/>
　想他想到不行。而他此前居然一无所知。<br/>
　沈泽骞将池烺抱进房间里，两个人躺在床上，脸对着脸。池烺倒是顺从乖巧得很，之前那一番折腾几乎耗尽了他残存的所有精力。现在他只是不想看见沈泽骞的脸，干脆闭上了眼睛。<br/>
沈泽骞恰好能大大方方地描摹池烺的脸。他能准确地说出这张脸上有哪里与之前不一样了，有哪里还和小时候差不多，可是他不能判断出池烺的心里有什么发生了变化，什么是否还保留着。<br/>
　他心烦意乱起来，随便扯开一个话题：“最近学校有一个交流项目，我帮你报了名。”<br/>
　池烺都懒得去骂沈泽骞了，你又自作主张，你问过我意见了吗？但他早就习惯了沈泽骞这种恶心人的好意。沈泽骞一定有一堆振振有词的大道理。<br/>
　他是为了他好。<br/>
　沈泽骞果然接着解释：“就在国内。是南方一所学校，你去听听讲座，和学校里的教授交流交流，也挺好的。也能帮你以后走学术打通点人脉。”<br/>
　我又没说我以后想走学术这条路。<br/>
　池烺也懒得反驳沈泽骞，他知道他的人生蓝图已经被沈泽骞规划的满满当当，光明一片。但其实这一切都和自己没有关系。<br/>
　池烺应道：“这么好的机会，轮的到我？”他在班上的成绩不算差，但也就维持一个平均的水平。<br/>
　这件事，池烺其实也听到过班上同学的议论。他掀起眼皮子：“不就一两个名额吗？我听说肖安煦还在和其他人抢名额。他都要抢，我哪来的资格？”<br/>
　沈泽骞怜爱地伸手替池烺顺顺额前的刘海：“我帮你又塞进去了一个名额。”<br/>
　别说“帮”字，池烺有些想作呕。沈泽骞的语气就像是当初他要池烺去轮流肏人时说的那句话。<br/>
　“说不定能帮我们能更好地契合。”池烺又紧闭上双眼。真他妈的作弄人。<br/>
　“你也会去？”池烺没有拨开沈泽骞的手，问道。<br/>
　“我会放心你一个人吗？”沈泽骞心情好起来，笑着反问，“本来就是院里的几个老师过去开学术会议，只不过顺带捎夹几个本科生而已。我想带谁还不是我说了算。”<br/>
　他就知道。池烺暗自恨道，为什么沈泽骞想着法子也要把自己带过去，为什么肖安煦挤破了头也要跟过去。<br/>
　“记得去剪头发，太长了。快睡吧。”沈泽骞见池烺没有排斥自己，忍不住凑过去亲亲池烺的额头，“你放心，没出发前，别人不会知道这件事的。”</p>
<p>　沈泽骞又错了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>